


Ignorance is Bliss

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Surprise Pairing, traumatized boys are traumatized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt# 361: Celebrate.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Ignorance is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 361: Celebrate.
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Ignorance Is Bliss

~

Mouth attached to Draco’s, Neville stumbles backwards up Longbottom House’s stairs. Dragging his lips from Draco, he whispers, “Shh! Be quiet! Gran’s probably already in bed.” 

“Which is where we’ll be soon enough,” Draco purrs softly, hands cupping Neville’s arse. 

Laughing softly, Neville presses close again, and the kiss is just deepening when someone clears their throat. 

Springing apart, both Neville and Draco stare at Augusta Longbottom, who’s holding hands with…Minerva McGonagall?

“Looks like we’re not the only ones planning a celebration tonight,” says Augusta. “Don’t forget the Silencing Charms, lads.” And, humming, she pulls Minerva into her room. 

~

“We can’t!” says Neville, seated on his bed. “They’ll know what we’re doing!” 

Draco, beside him, snorts. “And we know what they’re doing. So?”

“So?” Neville gapes at him. “What if it was your _mother_ in the next bedroom, _celebrating_ with your employer?”

Draco’s eyes go wide. “Ew! Way to ruin the mood.” 

“I wish I could forget the whole thing happened,” Neville sighs.

“I could Obliviate you,” Draco offers. 

Neville frowns. “Then what? I Obliviate you, too?” 

“Knowing what they’re doing doesn’t bother me.” Draco smirked, edging closer. “I only care about what _we_ do.” 

Neville smiles. “Fair enough.” 

~

“Fuck!” Neville shouts, fisting the sheets. “Draco!”

Draco murmurs something, but as his tongue’s inside Neville’s arse, it’s indecipherable. Not that Neville cares. Draco’s making him forget everything, including his own name. 

When Draco shifts, replacing his tongue with his cock, Neville can’t contain himself, he roars, levering himself onto his knees to push himself onto Draco. 

Draco pounds into Neville, the bed slamming against the wall in time with his thrusts. 

Neville’s whimpering, begging, when he hears similar, celebratory cries from the next room. 

He cringes, but it’s too late to stop, and he comes, dragging Draco with him. 

 

~

Neville’s orgasm rolls over him, leaving him blind for a moment. When he comes to in Draco’s arms, and hears what’s emanating from beyond the wall, he shudders. “Let’s get out of here.” 

Draco, boneless beside him, snorts. “And go where?”

“Anywhere.” 

“Neville, honestly, it’s a natural bodily function. Everyone does it—”

“Not. My. Grandmother,” Neville grits out. 

“Well, I hate to disagree with you—” Pausing, Draco smirks. “Wait, that’s wrong. I _love_ to disagree with you, actually.” His smirks widens. “Plus, given the celebratory noises she’s making? She’s doing it now.” 

“Argh!” Neville covers his ears. “Make it stop!” 

~

Eventually, Draco takes pity on Neville, and they sneak to the Floo, Neville resolutely ignoring the sounds coming from Augusta’s room. 

“Malfoy Manor,” Draco says, and Neville exhales in relief as green flame engulfs them. 

They emerge in a sitting room. “This way,” Draco says. “We may have to say hello. Father’s home from Azkaban, and Mother planned an intimate celebration to welcome him home—” 

As they round the corner, however, Neville sees Lucius seated in a chair, Severus Snape on his knees before him, mouth around his cock, while Narcissa fucks him with a strap-on from behind. 

Draco screams.

~

“Better?” Neville asks.

Draco, pissed on brandy, groans. “I still see ’em,” he whispers. “What the actual fuck? How long’ve they been _celebrating_ like that?” 

“No clue.” Neville shrugs. “I guess now’s not the time to say they were kinda hot?”

Draco’s glare could have incinerated ice had he not been drunk. “Not. Funny.” 

Neville sighs. “I know.” He takes another swig of his own brandy. “We can’t ’bliviate ourselves, and as soon as I ’bliviate you, you’ll forget why you should return the favour.” 

“There may,” Draco slurs, “be a solution. Trust me?”

“’Course.” 

“Bippy!” Draco shouts. “Come here!” 

~

Bippy the house-elf blinks. “Master Draco _wants_ Bippy to remove memories?”

“Yes. Just the ones of me seeing my parents and Severus together.” 

“Us,” Neville says. 

“Right.” Draco frowns. “And the ones of them seeing us see them. _And_ we’ll need you to go to Longbottom House and remove the memories of Augusta Longbottom and Minerva McGonagall seeing us _celebrate_ there tonight.”

“And our memories of seeing and hearing them,” Neville adds, shuddering. 

Bippy’s eyes go wide. “Bippy cannot hex wizards!” 

“If you don’t, I’m giving you a sock—” 

“Please,” Neville says, interrupting. 

Bippy pulls her ears. “Bippy obeys.” 

~

Neville smiles as Draco kisses his neck. “We celebrated hard last night,” he whispers.

He feels Draco’s smirk against his skin. “What makes you say that?” 

“I’m sore.” Neville shifts. “Really sore.”

“Oh?” Draco’s hand finds Neville’s erection. “I’m happy to let _you_ do all the work this time.” 

“Of course you are,” Neville laughs. 

“Oh, hey,” Draco says, sounding puzzled. “Where are we?”

Neville opens his eyes. “Oh, we’re at Longbottom House. We must’ve snuck in last night.” 

“Think anyone noticed?” 

Neville rolls over, pinning Draco to the bed. “Do we care?” he growls.

Draco smirks. “Not at all.”

~


End file.
